


we were both idiots

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Multi, Relationship Study, sort of, they apologize and everyone gets happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: “Halla!”, Even appeared next to Sonja.“Hey, long time no see,” Sonja said. They were both leaning against the wall. Sonja had a feeling of deja vu standing there with Even. She couldn’t even remember how many times they had been like this talking while the rest of his friend group were right by. But, everything also felt different this time. Sonja wasn’t here as Even’s girlfriend.





	we were both idiots

Sonja was in a familiar place. The Bakkoush residence hadn’t changed a lot since she had been their last. She was standing in the corner with a glass of water, she was wearing a maxi dress and red lipstick. Before she left the house she had straighter her hair, it was still felt strange to have it midlenght. People were arriving one after one. The ballon squad was visibly surprised to see her there, but after they overcame the shook they all hugged her and she realized how much she had actually missed them.

She scanned the room, she noticed Isak was talking to Noora and Eva in the corner. If Isak was there, it must mean….

“Halla!”, Even appeared next to Sonja.

Sonja smiled at him, talk about the sun and it shines*.

“Hey, long time no see,” Sonja said. They were both leaning against the wall. Sonja had a feeling of deja vu standing there with Even. She couldn’t even remember how many times they had been like this talking while the rest of his friend group were right by. But, everything also felt different this time. Sonja wasn’t here as Even’s girlfriend.

“Your hair is longer,” Even remarked. He looked good, blonde hair combed back and in a blue shirt.

“Yeah, it was annoying short,” Sonja took a sip of her drink. An awkward silence feel over them. Sonja remembers from the early days of their relationship when the silence didn’t bother her and she could be together with Even for hours just not talking. It obviously changed along the way, she can’t pinpoint it, but she knows that it was before he transferred and before his _incident_. Sonja didn’t like thinking about it.

“So, how is Isak?” Sonja made a discreet nod towards the corner where Isak was still talking to Noora and Eva.

Even looked over at Isak. His eyes had a tender look in them.

“He is good, he had a birthday on Wednesday,” Even answered.

“Oh,” Sonja once again didn’t know what to say, “good for him.”

The silence was back. Even cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything.

“There is something I have wanted to tell you,” Sonja didn’t know where it came from, but when she had said A she had to say B, “I am sorry for everything.”

Even seemed surprised. He was about to say something, before Sonja continued.

“I am sorry that I didn’t take you seriously. I am sorry I assumed everything you did was because of your mental illness. I know Isak wasn’t, I was just trying to make sense of everything and it was wrong I am sorry. I am sorry that I didn’t pick up on everything. I am sorry we drifted apart and I was to obsessed in making our relationship work to listen to you. I am sorry…” Sonja didn’t know what else it was to say. It felt really good to say it, like a knot had unraveled in her throat and she could finally breathe again.

Even looked into her eyes.

“Thank you, it means a lot. When we are on the topic I am really sorry I cheated on you. God, I was really a jerk to you at the end wasn’t I? I didn’t talk to you about any of the issues in our relationship” Even laughed slightly before turning serious, “ you deserved better really.”

“Man,” Sonja smiled slightly, “we really weren’t good for each other in the end. I was an idiot.”

“No, I was an idiot,” Even countered playfully.

“Can’t we compromise and say we were both idiots?” Sonja smiled, “it was a good thing we broke up.”

Even just nodded.

“By the way, Isak says you have been giving him advice?” Even asked.

Sonja shrugged and said “Just some minor things here and there. He texts me sometimes. He is a good kid, you are lucky.”

A new silence appeared between the former couple, but Sonja liked this one more it felt less charged.

“So, anyone special in in your life?” Even wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nah, not really,” It was the truth and Sonja really didn’t mind. She looked at all the people in the room, with friends like these she has many special someones.

-

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room**

“Why isn’t William or P-Chris here, by the way?” Isak asked.

“Oh! Didn’t you hear? We dumped them and started dating,” Eva replied holding her girlfriend Noora’s hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! Please kudos and comment to tell me if you liked it! 
> 
> *Talk about the sun and it shines is the Norwegian version of speaking about the devil. I felt the sun version fit better. @anon I hope she knows I love her too and she is amazing.


End file.
